Resident Evil: Not So Complicated
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: There's so much more to him than meets the eye. They both have given odd steps, following them without regrets. It's complicated... but not that much. JillxWesker. Oneshot. Rated T for safety


**Author's Note:** Quite weird for me to write a oneshot when I'm down and of a very unusual pairing in me. Though I'm getting used to it, and it's quite enjoyable, I might add. And I'm on a roll with dedications: aside from all my readers, there's one who's helped me through a lot of things, especially a bad situation that happened to me recently, so she deserves this piece and all my thanks. Thanks, Sammy. Enjoy, everyone!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters, only my OCs**

**

* * *

Resident Evil: Not So Complicated**

It hadn't been very easy nor very difficult, but she'd become used to it, and surprisingly faster than she ever imagined. Every day, the feeling of remorse had gnawed at her cruelly, making her suffer all day long and even more every time she saw _him_. As much as she'd tried to hide her uneasiness, he always read her expression and, seemingly, her thoughts. _As if that were possible_, she'd come to think, but it was very close to that. He always knew what to say and how to say it, something she'd found odd in him, but now was something she saw pretty natural. She felt happy with him; very weird, right? How could you fall in love with your enemy when you had hated him so much? How could she feel like that? Her place was with her friends, with Chris… but not after what happened. Jill didn't hold a grudge against him, but she certainly couldn't trust him anymore. Things had changed. And, for once, their bond had broken.

Five years had gone by since Jill had seen Chris again and she hadn't even bothered to know. Why care when he could be doing… whatever he was doing now? Their lives had separated, and Jill was living her own with who she loved. A very strange love relationship, by the way, from her point of view, and everybody's if they were to know. Jill hadn't regretted her decisions, not once, which had led to the enjoyable life she'd always searched for, though fate had turned in the way she least expected it. She had come to look beyond appearances and had somehow found out that Albert was much more than he showed. How he'd come to appreciate emotions, she didn't know, but it was like that. Things that would almost seem alien to him were as normal as breathing. Appearances and impressions had been the most important thing to him, though.

The rustle of sheets and a familiar scent, a scent of soft cologne, took her out of her thoughts. She remembered she was lying on the undone bed, staring at the ceiling, and she had completely spaced out. She turned her head and saw him there, his cool presence easing her thoughts. Albert stayed silent, gazing at her with those inhuman eyes of his… but at the same time more human than ever: understanding, kind yet at the same time cold and impassive. She failed to notice how his hand slid down to place itself upon hers, but she did feel his warmth, kind of antagonistic to everything he was.

"What is it, Jill?" he asked coolly. She sighed, not sure of what to answer. Nothing was wrong, yet there seemed to be, judging by her expression. Then, Jill shook her head and looked at him again, "Are you sure? I wouldn't like to see you troubled again, though if you insist…" His voice faded away, and Jill nestled her head upon his shoulder, feeling Albert's arm snake around her waist and hold her close. He saw her fidgeting with something and chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah, first date memories," she said with a smile, holding the small necklace, "Wonder how I could give in so easily."

"Which makes _me_ wonder if you're feeling some kind of regret… still." Albert sighed, looking away. Jill rolled onto her belly and crossed her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her hands afterwards.

"Albert, you know better than that. You can look at me and find out yourself, but you'll find the same thing you found last time. If I regretted my decision, I would've told you a very long time ago, and I emphasize 'very'." She said kindly. Why deny the obvious? First of all, it'd be impossible; second, senseless, so why even try? Albert was convinced; he'd been since a long time, but it was never a bad time to make Jill reflect on their situation. Much to his dismay, Jill should've been with Chris and the others —he would've certainly lose a magnificent woman, truth be told—and it'd been hard for Jill to accept her feelings. Fortunately now though, she was as strong as before, even more.

"Okay, you've convinced me," he finally said after that small pause. His eyes moved to meet Jill's, telling her something she didn't catch at first. His unconsciously given smile did the trick. Jill sighed in disbelief and sat up, still not taking her gaze off his.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she grinned. Albert imitated her.

"Yes, I knew. But I have my reasons for—"

"Torturing me so?" she teased, "Hm, you got me there, but I'm determined to keep going with this, because I love you, I love Dianne and… oh, I ran out of people to name." Albert couldn't help it, he smirked.

"Well then, name me again. It won't hurt to, will it?" he said, getting closer. Their foreheads almost touched, just like many other times.

"What about you? Ever gonna say the magic words?" Jill protested, light-hearted. Awkward moment again, indeed, yet Albert couldn't care less. The question remained, why deny the obvious?

"Alright… I love you too," Albert paused. Jill was about to talk but when Albert brought a finger to her lips, she fell silent, already smiling, "And more than you could ever imagine. Have that present, Jill." Next thing Jill knew, Albert's lips were kissing her own, kind and passionately loving, something almost strange even for him. Everything was strange, strange yet perfect, strange yet something to thank fate for, and Albert could stay hours looking for concepts to describe it, but 'strange' would remain, like the common factor in arithmetic.

Jill playfully caught his upper lip between her teeth, making him stop and smile. Jill widened her smile and Albert poked her side, tickling her and making her giggle. Gripping both her wrists and locking her hands above her head, he laid his forehead upon hers, a chuckle coming from his throat.

"Watch it, you," Jill murmured. And another chuckle from Albert as throaty as the other, which told her how much he was enjoying. Why would he, she asked herself. _Screw it, no time for details_, she told herself.

"Well, you can put the limit; meanwhile, let me handle it, alright?" he whispered in her ear. It was a gesture that drove her to kiss him again, as lovingly as he had, and he thanked it.

"Hm, I'm all yours," she said. They didn't let go of each other, their breathing rushed, delighting in every gesture they exchanged. At last, they broke away, their lips departing, and Albert presented her with one last kiss on her jaw, something he knew she liked. They remained as they were, one of Jill's hands on his back and the fingers of the other entangled with Albert's; his head on her shoulder and his leg above Jill's.

"Shouldn't it be vice versa?" asked Jill smiling. Albert took her other hand, lying on his elbows and gazing straight into her eyes. Jill held his gaze, not afraid or willing to look away, and he spoke.

"I'd like to consider this as a gift from you, is it not?" Jill nodded, which was the only response Albert needed.

"Consider it like that," she replied, confirming her nod. Albert thought about his next answer; it would be difficult for it to come out, but to hell with difficulties. He'd had one hell of a long time to 'rehearse', hadn't he? He himself laughed at his thoughts.

"Why, that's very kind of you," he told her, "Though every day that I spend with you is already a gift." Jill smiled and blushed slightly, surprised about that. Suddenly, two knocks on the door called their attention, and they both knew who it was. Before the door could open, Albert smirked at Jill, who suddenly knew what he would do and tried to stop him with a laugh, yet he placed himself behind the door and waited. The handle turned, the door opened and a little kid's silhouette came into view. She was Dianne Wesker, their only daughter, five years of age. In physical aspect, she looked more like Jill, though she had inherited Albert's personality and behaviour.

Her dark brown hair, which was cut at mid-neck height, was tousled and several hairs were pointy, as if she had received an electric shock. With the same pale complexion as Albert, her eyes were her most outstanding feature: they were of an intense emerald colour, colour in which a glint of brightness could be appreciated. She stood with a small plush bear in her arms, wearing a black pyjamas and barefooted. When she spoke, her voice was slightly trembling.

"Mom? Can I go inside?" she asked, taking a small step forward. Jill smiled kindly, wondering what could be wrong, and nodded, though she didn't tell Dianne about Albert crouching behind the door. As the child stepped inside, Albert stepped behind her silently and, with a playful growl, he picked her up in his arms, spun around once and dropped on the bed, both him and Dianne laughing. It was a surprise for Jill; he had to be in an especially good mood to do that.

"Alright, you two," said Jill, laughing too, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Daddy's not scary. He's just playing," said Dianne gazing up at Albert, who was surprised at her reaction. Both he and Jill were.

"You should be asleep, little missy. What's wrong?" asked Jill, brushing some locks out of her forehead. Dianne's demeanour suddenly changed.

"Well… I had a nightmare. And _that_ was scary." She said lowering her head and taking her thumb to the corner of her mouth. It was a sign of uneasiness or worry.

"Were they monsters?" Albert asked sitting her on his knees. Dianne's eyes met his, and something told him it hadn't been monsters, but something worse. His suspicions were confirmed when she shook her head sadly.

"They weren't. I don't know but… you left us, dad. You left mom and me alone, and you don't come back. Something bad takes you away… but it's not going to happen, is it? You won't go?" Dianne asked, hope in her shaky voice. Albert couldn't help it and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. It was complicated, still not used after those five years spent in raising a child, somebody that had another place in his heart and that was his responsibility now.

"Do I look like I'll leave you? I might have to travel here and there but you know I'll always come back. Besides, why wouldn't I come back and see my pretty girl again?" He himself shuddered at the kindness he had spoken with, but he wouldn't see Dianne troubled by that nightmare. The worst thing she needed was to believe it would happen. She didn't seem to be worried now, and she hopped to the floor and walked to the door.

"Well, I didn't think you'd leave. You love mom and me," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I do. Away with you now," he said, trying to sound teasing. Dianne pulled a face in mockery and playfully stuck out the tip of her tongue, but quickly smiled again and disappeared, closing the door. Jill scoffed.

"Wow, you're really the father type, eh?" It wasn't a critic; it was noticeable in her voice.

"I do my best. Even if we've spent five years raising her, it's still something I'm not used to," he replied, turning serious and lying back on the bed.

"It's hard, but I take it you're up for it." Albert eyed her with one raised eyebrow.

"We've come a long way now. And let me tell you that, if I wasn't, I would've stayed put in the first place, dear." He shot back.

"God!" exclaimed Jill starting to laugh again. Albert knew how difficult it had been to change and adapt himself to the situation and, still, it was, though not as much as before. Fate had a way of changing so abruptly that no man could tell what awaited him… not even Albert, who'd come to think that nothing would surprise him. As cunning as he was, he hadn't seen that move of his coming; he didn't even know he'd make it. No time for regrets now, though when had he felt the pinch of remorse? He never had, and he never would. Yet he had asked himself about his decisions some times, finding reasons to not have made them and to have made them.

Not even now he regretted his decision: his face got closer to Jill's and he searched for her gaze as he rested his hand upon the crook of her neck, feeling her warmth spread through his fingers. Jill smiled.

"So?" she asked. Albert caught the hint instantly; it wouldn't escape him, and he smirked.

"My pleasure."

* * *

A/N: OOCness coming from our favourite villain? Might be, but if you have a situations in which there are opposite concepts, you have the balance stable, and that's what I did. Being a man of opposite concepts is an advantage, isn't it? xDDD

Do tell me what you think, but no flames please.


End file.
